GARO Characters
This is a list of the various characters throughout the Japanese tokusatsu series GARO. These characters play a major role within the series and often influence many key events. The characters within the series are split into six groups; Makai Knights, Makai Priests, Madougu, protagonist side, antagonist side, and Makai entities. Makai Knights Kouga Saezima/GARO the Golden Knight Main article:Kouga Saezima Kouga Saezima|冴島 鋼牙 Saejima Kōga) Kouga's first name translates as "Steel Fang"/'GARO the Golden Knight' (黄金騎士・牙狼 Ōgon Kishi・Garo) "Garo" literally means "Fanged Wolf" or Kiba Ōkami is the main character of the series and the Golden Makai Knight of the East. Kouga is portrayed by Hiroki Konishi (小西 大樹 Konishi Hiroki). As a child, he is portrayed by Ryusei Sawahata (澤畠 流星 Sawahata Ryūsei). Rei Suzumura/ZERO the Silver Fanged Knight Main article:Rei Suzumura Rei Suzumura (涼邑 零 Suzumura Rei)/'ZERO the Silver Fanged Knight'(銀牙騎士・絶狼 Ginga Kishi)・ZERO|"ZERO" literally means "Cutting Wolf" or Ze Ōkami, once known as Ginga Suzumura (涼邑 銀牙|Suzumura Ginga), is the co-protagonist of the series and the Silver Makai Knight of the West. Rei is portrayed by Ray Fujita (藤田 玲 Fujita Rei). Tsubasa Yamagatana/DAN the Knight of the Midnight Sun Main article:Tsubasa Yamagatana Tsubasa Yamagatana (山刀 翼 Yamagatana Tsubasa)/'DAN the Knight of the Midnight Sun' (白夜騎士・打無 Byakuya Kishi)・Dan is the White Makai Knight of Kantai. He appears only in GARO Special: Beast of the Midnight Sun. Tsubasa is portrayed by Shouma Yamamoto (山本 匠馬 Yamamoto Shōma). Taiga Saezima/GARO the Golden Knight Main article:Taiga Saezima Taiga Saezima (冴島 大河 Saejima Taiga) is Kouga's father and the previous GARO. Died in combat when Kouga was a boy. Seen only in flashbacks. Taiga is portrayed by Hiroyuki Watanabe (渡辺 裕之 Watanabe Hiroyuki). Raiga Saezima/GARO the Golden Knight Main article: Raiga Saezima Raiga Saejima '(冴島雷牙 Saejima Raiga) is the son of Kouga Saezima and heir to the Golden Knight Garotitle. He is the protagonist in The Makai Flower. Raiga is portrayed by Masei Nakayama (中山麻生 Nakayama Masei). Douji Suzumura/ZERO the Silver Fanged Knight ''Main article: Dōji Suzumura '''Douji(涼邑 道寺 Suzumura Dōji) is Rei and Shizuka's adoptive father and the previous Makai Knight known as Zero. He was killed by Barago. Douji is portrayed by Toru Shinagawa (品川 徹 Shinagawa Tōru). Hyuga Hyuga(日向 Hyūga) is one of the disciples of Tsubasa of Kantai. He wears a blue uniform and wields a soul metal sword. He's the calmer one compared to Akatsuki. His skills are weak compared to real Makai Knights, but brave in battle. Hyuga is portrayed by Minoru Tomita (富田 稔 Tomita Minoru). Akatsuki Akatsuki(暁 Akatsuki) is the second disciple to Tsubasa. Just like Hyuga, he wears a blue uniform and has a sword. He comes off the must nervous amongst the two and often feels shamed when unable to fight well in battle; he and Hyuga will always face danger even if they are afraid. He's taken a liking towards Rei and wanted to be his apprentice, but Rei felt he was better off alone with Silva. Akatsuki is portrayed by Noboru Yasunaga|安永 昇|Yasunaga Noboru. Madougu Madougu are sentient items that serve Makai Knights with advice and magical powers. Zaruba Main Article: Zaruba Madou Ring Zaruba (魔導輪ザルバ, Madōwa Zaruba?) is the Madou Ring for Kouga's duties as a Makai Knight. Zaruba originally belonged to Taiga Saezima. After Taiga was killed, Kouga has since worn his father's ring. Zaruba himself was created by the Makai Priest Amon who creates the anti-Horror equipment to aid and support a Makai Knight. Zaruba is voiced by Hironobu Kageyama (影山 ヒロノブ, Kageyama Hironobu?). Silva Main Article: Silva Madou Necklace Silva (魔導具シルヴァ, Madōgu Shiruva?) is the Madou Necklace of Zero. She belonged to the former Silver Fang (Rei's father) and serves the current one. She takes the form of a Madou necklace of a woman wearing a mask. Silva is voice by Ai Orikasa (折笠 愛, Orikasa Ai?). Goruba Main Article: Goruba Madou Bracelet Goruba (魔導具ゴルバ, Madōgu Goruba?) is the Madou Bracelet of Tsubasa. Similar to Zaruba and Silva, Goruba also serves as Horror detector. From Zaruba's comment, it's suggested Goruba to be very old. Goruba is voice by Kenichi Ogata (緒方 賢一, Ogata Ken'ichi?). Makai Priests Amon Main Article:Amon Priest Amon (阿門法師, Amon Hōshi?) is a Buddhist priest who helped Taiga in creating anti-Horror weapons, spells and devices. Amon is portrayed by Akaji Maro (麿 赤児, Maro Akaji?). Jabi Main Article:Jabi Jabi (邪美, Jabi?) was student under Makai Priest Amon and was a former childhood playmate with Kouga. Jabi is portrayed by Yasue Sato (佐藤 康恵, Satō Yasue?). Rin Yamagatana Main Article:Rin Yamagatana Rin Yamagatana (山刀 鈴, Yamagatana Rin?) appears in Garo Special: Beast of the Midnight Sun as a messenger of Makai Priest Amon. Rin is a young 11 year old Makai Priestess in training and little sister to Tsubasa (Dan the Knight of the Midnight Sun) from Kantai. Rin is portrayed by Yuzumi Shibamoto (柴本 優澄美, Shibamoto Yuzumi?). Garai Main Article:Garai Priestess Garai (我雷法師, Garai Hōshi?) is the Makai Priestess of Kantai and the very master that trained Rin Saezima. Garai is portrayed by Kazue Tsunogae (角替 和枝, Tsunogae Kazue?). Rin Saezima Main Article:Rin Saezima Rin Saezima (冴島 りん, Saejima Rin?) is the wife of Taiga and mother to Kouga. Rin is portrayed by Junko Tashiro (田代 純子, Tashiro Junko?). Mayuri Main Article:Mayuri Mayuri (マユリ, Mayuri) is one of the protagonist of GARO: The Makai Flower. She's a human-born girl with the unique ability to seal horrors. Because of this, the Makai Priests classified her as a Magō (魔号?, Magic Tool). Mayuri is portrayed by Natsumi Ishibashi (石橋 菜津美 Ishibashi Natsumi?). Protagonist Side Kaoru Mitsuki Main article:Kaoru Mitsuki Kaoru Mitsuki (御月 カオル Mitsuki Kaoru) is the narrator and the female protagonist of the series. She is a twenty-two year-old aspiring artist who's always having trouble making money. Kaoru is portrayed by Mika Hijii (肘井 美佳 Hijii Mika). As a child, she is portrayed by Kanami Katchi (甲地 夏波 Katchi Kanami). Yuji and Karin are portrayed by Katsuyuki Murai(村井 克行 Murai Katsuyuki) and Asako Kobayashi (小林 麻子 Kobayashi Asako). Gonza Kurahashi Main article:Gonza Kurahashi Gonza Kurahashi (倉橋 ゴンザ Kurahashi Gonza) the butler of the Saezima household and the only family Kouga had after his parents died. Gonza does all butler related activities and also advises Kouga on certain matters. Gonza is portrayed by Yukijiro Hotaru(螢 雪次朗 Hotaru Yukijirō). Asami Shinohara Main article:Asami Shinohara Asami Shinohara (篠原 亜佐美 Shinohara Asami) is Kaoru's best friend. She always helped Kaoru's financial problems by giving her financial tips, loans, and job references. Asami is portrayed by Mina Fukui(福井 未菜 Fukui Mina). Shizuka Main article:Shizuka Shizuka (静香|Shizuka) is the deceased lover of Rei. Shizuka is portrayed by Alisa Durbrow|Alisa (有紗 Arisa). Antagonist Side Barago the Black Fang Main article: Barago Barago (バラゴ Barago) is the main antagonist of the series. He was once a talented Makai disciple of Taiga Saezima. Barago is portrayed by Kenichi Kobayashi (小林 健一 Kobayashi Ken'ichi). As Ryuzaki, he is portrayed by Masaki Kyomoto (京本 政樹 Kyōmoto Masaki). The Dark Armor of KIBA/KIBA the Dark Knight Main article: KIBA The spirit of KIBA the Dark Makai Knight (暗黒魔戒騎士・呀 Ankoku Makai Kishi・Kiba) influenced everything since the beginning. Though he called himself a Makai Knight, KIBA was no different to a Horror. KIBA's spirit resides inside what was once a grey colored Makai Armor that's filled with the dark knowledge of Makai Power. The Three Priestesses/Gulm Main article:Gulm Three Priestesses(三神官 San Shinkan) are three ancient priestesses of the Eastern Watchdog Castle, they assumed the forms of three little girls in white angelic clothing. Their names starting from oldest to youngest (left to right) are Keiru(ケイル Keiru), Beru(ベル Beru), and Rosu(ローズ Rōzu) (A pun on Cerberus). Their thoughts are so unified that they sometimes complete each other's sentences in conversations. Centuries ago they were chosen to be the link between Makai and the human world and, in order to work as such, given eternal youth. In a conversation between Jabi and Kouga it's revealed they used to be a single human being, but she split herself into three forms. They are voiced by Keaki Watanabe (渡辺 けあき Watanabe Keaki)/Fumiko Inoue (井上 富美子 Inoue Fumiko), Anri Okamoto (岡本 杏理 Okamoto Anri)/Machiko Kawana (川名 真知子 Kawana Machiko), and Yukina Kashiwa|柏 幸奈|Kashiwa Yukina}}/Akemi Satō (seiyū))Akemi Satō (佐藤 朱 Satō Akemi). GULM is portrayed by Kimika Yoshino (吉野 公佳 Yoshino Kimika). Kodama Main article:Kodama Kodama (コダマ, Kodama?) is the "butler" of the Watchdogs, Eurasian in appearance, and his relationship with them is that he is their son. Kodama is portrayed by Mark Musashi (マーク武蔵, Māku Musashi?). Makai Entities Old Woman Tamu Main Articles: Old Woman Tamu Old Woman Tamu (タム婆, Tamu Bā?) is a living Makai gateway. Tamu is portrayed by Toshie Negishi (根岸 季衣, Negishi Toshie?). The Grou Dragon Main Articles: The Grou Dragon The Grou Dragon (グラウ竜, Gurau Ryū?) is the guardian of the Barankas fruit which it produces within its body. The Grou Dragon is voiced by Masakazu Handa (半田 雅和, Handa Masakazu?). The Makai Tree Main Articles: The Makai Tree The Makai Tree (魔戒樹, Makaiju?) is a tree-like creature that resides in the Makai Forest. The Makai Tree is voiced by Yukari Okuda (奥田 ゆかり, Okuda Yukari?). References External Links Category:Characters